Left 4 Ed
by GiantMako
Summary: Back with another chapter. In a world teeming with the undead, it helps to have something in common with your fellow survivors even if its just your name. Rated E for Edtastic. Read, Review, don't set me on fire.
1. Chapter 1

Yo sup readers, so i had this idea for a fanfic that's been nagging for some time. I figured I'd write it to get it off my chest, and then maybe it would be easier to update my other fanfics if i just got this over with.

I gotta thank Actionphoenix260 for his advise and generally motivating me to submit this now instead of just waiting till I finally update everything else.

If your a strong Ed, Edd, N Eddy fan you should read some of his stuff. I would Rate his work an R for References which are like all over his stories if you look hard enough.

Of course on a personal note Ed, Edd, n Eddy is my all time favorite cartoon. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Left 4 Dead 1+2, though it would rock if i did.

**Left 4 Ed**

**Intro:**

Eddward M. Remington had always prided himself on being a a paragon among men, throughout his life he worked hard, achieved, and on a side note was quite the gentleman. When he had reached the age of 19 he was already lined up as top of his class, and his well kept files were almost bursting with acceptance letters from well known colleges all wanting to add him to their collection of geniuses. Yep life was going pretty well for him, though his physical success left much to be desired, he devised that an individual wouldn't need to run fast, or be very strong to better the world, and live a happy life. Though in his current situation it would probably help if he was less of a bookworm and more of a jock...

" WAIT FOR ME GENTLEMEN I SEEM TO HAVE FALLEN BEHIND!" The other two were already three floors above him, and the last twenty flights of stairs had taken a massive toll on his endurance. Hearing an ungodly noise down below prompted the would be college goer to quicken his pace. It would seem his logic, and intellectual prowess will be put to the test trying to keep him, and his fellow survivors alive.

Edwin H. James now that guy was an oddity, since he was born he had always been a bit..slow. Not that he was retarded or anything it just seemed that he took things at a much more sedate pace then others, while his peers would study, play, and be well... normal he was content staying in his room watching monster movies, reading comic books, rolling around in the dirt, and eating disturbing amounts of gravy. Though his academic achievements were way below average ( leading him to being held back more than once) his physical levels were almost superhuman, he could run miles without getting tired, or lift things several times his own weight laughing the entire time with a dopey smile on his face. At the age of 21 he finally graduated high school, and was looking forward to a life of doing whatever passed as fun to him. Indeed if not for the recent epidemic he would have probably spent his entire life in his parent's basement watching movies stuck in his own imaginary world. Ironic that his attributes that would have doomed him to a life as a goofy hermit, are going to be some of the most vital in his survival.

" This is just like issue # 47 in 'For Lunch My Brain was Munched' when the brave survivors had to escape from the tentacled cyborg's by reaching the evac station at a missile silo." Despite the ominous, and very real threat of being on the menu for a pack of undead cannibals Edwin still had a goofy grin on his face, and couldn't help speak his near empty mind while leading the group up the stairs. In his mind this was the ultimate game, and lord knew he was going to have some loads of fun.

Fast talking Eddy S. McGee known to many as a scam artist who'd steal his own grandmothers wheelchair, and sell it back to her. From a young age Eddy was taught the art of suckering the unsuspecting, and putting himself above all others. His entire life was an odd cycle of reaching mass popularity among his peers, then some how becoming the most hated guy around. Despite all of this he never stopped clawing his way back up to the top, even if another fall into becoming an outcast was around the corner. Being slightly short for his age, having a large ego, and his constant looking out for only himself, Eddy became accustomed to the harsher side of society. Almost flunking out of high school he deemed that the best way to go from rags to riches would be to use his quick wits, and the art of the scam to take the luck of others and turn it into his own fortune. It would seem his luck had ran out when the card game he was about to win was interrupted when one of the other players suddenly dropped dead, only to rise back up and start biting all the other would be pigeons.

" HEY FANCY PANTS EITHER PICK UP THE PACE OR GET LEFT BEHIND! " All of this was just another aggravating setback, and Eddy was going to make a buck off this if it killed him. And it just might if he doesn't learn to trust these losers, and use his quick wits to save them all.

" Geez...remind me to...take the...elevator..next time." Eddy finally reached the top a few seconds after Ed, who at the moment merely stood in front of the rooftop door with a vacant look on his face. " Whats the hold up lurch? " To Eddy's agitation the big guy just continued to stand there motionless like a statue, completely lost in his own mind.

_" Must have blown a fuse trying to understand how to turn a door handle. "_ Chuckling at his own joke Eddy pushed past the apparently brain dead man in front of him. " Watch carefully now big guy, doors can be very tricky. " With smirk Eddy grasped the door handle, turned it, and pushed forward hitting his head on the non moving door.

" **Ow!** What the hell! " Eddy tried turning the handle in the other direction, and pushed the door even harder, the door continued to stay in one place. Quickly loosing his cool Eddy frantically turned the handle back and forth, while he rammed his shoulder savagely against the door, the entire time muttering curses words, and threats to the door's nonexistent offspring.

" I think the door's broke mister. " Ed's remark snapped Eddy out of his rage fueled tangent.

" No really? How did you figure that out lunkhead? " Eddy's anger still evident in his reply, to the taller, man beside him.

" Doors are always locked in zombie movies. " Ed then began looking around, and checking the pockets to his jacket. " Hey wasn't there another fella with us? "

As if on cue Eddward arrived at the top, sweating heavily, and wheezing for air. " Thank...you..for ***wheeze*** waiting...gentleman. " After taking a minute to catch his breath, he dusted himself off, and looked to the others expectantly. " Well shall we venture onward, and be rescued from this nightmare? " Edd headed toward the door, as if to open it, then stopped when he noticed the door's hinges looked rather rusty. " Oh dear, it would seem these hinges are in disrepair, probably from a lack of proper maintenance. This would surely thwart any attempts at opening it, and reaching the outside."

" Next time try explaining things in english brainiac. " Eddy's reply was a tad rude, but given the circumstances Eddward let it slide. _" These are trying times for us all. "_

" Well my sister always said my head would only be good for busting things open. " Ed rubbed his head a few times, then put his fingers on his head like bull horns.

" Good lord man! You cant possibly be serious can you? " While Eddward came to grips with Ed's odd solution Eddy walked up to the now snorting, Ed and looked as if he was going to stop him.

" Sockhead's got a point there big guy, you wouldn't be able to open the door that way. " Eddward sighed in relief glad that at least the other stranger was being rational. Then he noticed the short man, picking up the taller one, and aiming him as one would a battering ram. " If you really want to knock it down we're gonna need some momentum, now think of something pretty, this might hurt a little. " Eddy began charging forward aiming Ed's head at the center of the door.

" This reminds me of the time i went go carting with my friend Ellis. " Ed's goofy smile turned into full blown laughter as he was clearly enjoying himself.

" **Wham!** " The door was no match for the sheer thickness of Ed's head flying off the very hinges, Ed's head on the other hand remained perfectly intact despite what would have been catastrophic trauma to any normal human being. " Ha ha...ouch."

" See now that's how you open a door kiddies." After putting Ed down Eddy walked out the door way observing the rooftop, and to his great disappointment there was a extreme lack of a helicopter in the area. **" What the hell! Don't tell me we missed the last way out! " **

While checking to make sure Ed was ok ( who clearly was, or perhaps wasn't since he hadn't stopped laughing since making contact with the once proud door.) he heard Eddy's cries of distress from outside and went to investigate. Taking a quick look around it was easy for the young prodigy to understand what had happened. They had been left behind. Stranded in a city populated by the living dead, and to make things worse... the survivors he was forced to work with were completely out of their minds.

" Aww we missed the bus didn't we guys? That's the last time I sleep in during a zombie invasion. " Edd , and Eddy both looked at the slow witted man that stood between them, oddly enough his remark and the still present goofy smile on his face gave them both a small sense of hope, hell Eddy even chuckled a bit following it with a short reply. " Lump. "

After a long sobering silence it was Eddward who decided to speak first. " Well gentleman it would seem that for the time being we're better off staying together, so introductions are in order. My name is Eddward M. Remington, and I'm glad to meet your acquaintance."

" Whoa that's so cool my name is Ed too, well actually my names Edwin but you can call me just call me Ed! " Both Edd, and Ed began talking excitedly about their names the chances of running into someone with a similar name was odd, even more so during a zombie outbreak. Both Ed's were snapped out of their chatter when the last member of their group finally spoke.

" Eddward right? " Edd nodded his head, indicating that it in fact was his name. " Spelled with two D's correct? " Edd nodded again, not quiet sure why it mattered. " Well for now I'll just call you Double-D, or Edd for short. " Eddy paused a moment before continuing, unsure why he was about to share any personal info with almost complete strangers. " The names Eddy, Eddy S. McGee I guess if I'm going to team up with a couple of oddballs its only fitting that they share the same name as me. "

" So does anyone have a plan B for surviving a zombie apocalypse? "

" Well we could just be cliche, and head for the nearest mall. "

" Just like in Zombie fighter extreme 3, this is going to be the best road trip ever. "

**End.**

Should this Edvenure be continued you be the judge. I can honestly say its the readers, and their reviews that keep me updating so if you guys think this should be more than just a one shot let me know.

Also what do you think? Since I'm pretty new to writing Ed, Edd, Eddy fanfics the characters probably seem a little OC sorry bout that.

Well that's all for now so later folks.

**Reviews are always awesome **


	2. Chapter 2

Well you asked for it so here it is, a continuation of the Oneshot Left 4 Ed

Took longer than expected, but i'm glad that I finally got back to it, and all.

**Chapter 2 **

" So its agreed no mall correct? " Eddy nodded his head in agreement, and Ed merely stared at Double-D blankly. " Uh I'll take that as a yes then, well my only alternative then would be that we journey to the Schneider train station. Hopefully from there we can perhaps ride to the west, and reach the safety perimeter established by the national guard. "

" Not a bad plan sock-head, besides the ungodly hordes of undead between here. So before we hit the road I gotta ask... does anyone have any weapons, or anything of use? " Eddy's question was quickly answered by Edd shaking his head no, and Ed emptying his coat pockets which were filled to the brim with useless debris, and gross oddities that apparently he collected for luck.

Out of the corner of his eye Eddward noticed a wooden table besides the door, that they must have ignored when they initially reached the rooftop. Beckoning his comrades to inspect the items laying on top with him, they identified two handguns, a crowbar, and two med-kits.

" **Da da da na! You found a crowbar!** " Double-D, and Eddy watched Ed with annoyed expressions, as he held the crowbar high into the air. " Swing the mighty melee weapon to turn the undead into the plain dead. " Growing tired of the as old as time video game reference Eddy stepped toward the table to divide up the remaining items.

" Alright I'll take one handgun, brain boy you take the other gun, and the two med-kits. " Double-D started to sweat nervously as he reached for the remaining pistol on the table, sensing an issue Eddy tried to put the obviously gun shy Eddward at ease. " Don't worry college boy I'm not expecting you to shoot anything with that, just didn't feel like holding two guns at one time. "

Edd's eyes narrowed at hearing Eddy's comment, taking more offense to it then intended. " For your information I can aim a projectile weapon fine enough, I just abhor violence on any level. After picking the gun up, and checking to make sure the safety was on Edd started wondering why he was the one holding the only medical supplies they had, and promptly asked.

" Well you look like a bleeder to me, and since killing brain eating cannibals is something your not fully ok with it just seems natural that you be the group medic. " Even though his words made sense Edd couldn't help but wonder if Eddy was naturally rude, or if it was just the stress of the situation.

Most likely the former.

Now that everyone was equipped it was time that they headed back inside, down the stairs, through a building infested with the undead, and reach street level. Ed was more than happy to lead the way, in fact as he descended back down the stairs they had just not so long ago just had to trudge up he started making a point system for killing zombies.

" Ok so a normal torso kill, any kill that requires more than three shots will be worth 1 point. Headshots are worth 3 points, if you vanquish a zombie with a body shot, and a headshot its called a double-tap and worth 2 points. Also if you catch one on fire and it..." At that moment Eddy started tuning the big lug's words out, Double-D having done that a few minutes after that just to be polite.

Finally they reached a downstairs door that they could open, and agreed that at the count of three they would burst in, and do what had to be done. " 1...2...***Uuuuaaaghhh!***"

The three eds all looked at each other accusingly, thinking one of the others had messed up the plan. " Whats the big deal people I could have sworn we agreed on three here." Double-D looked at Eddy irritation evident on his face.

" That's what I thought as well, but apparently one of you decided it would be humorous to play such a ill mannered prank in this dire situation. " Eddy, and Edd glared daggers at each other both assuming the other had been the culprit. That is until their slow witted comrade finally made a comment.

" Yea zombie that's not very funny, now we have to count to three all over again mister. " A few seconds later both Eddy, and Double-D came to the exact conclusion. Slowly they turned their heads from each other, and looked at Ed would was in the middle of chastising a zombie who had apparently sneaked up on the trio. Time seemed to slow down as both eds opened their respective mouths to usher a warning to their third.

" **ED! ITS A ZOMBIE! **" Eddy, and Double-D's warning seemed not to worry Ed as he merely rolled his eyes, and laughed. " Well duh, you didn't need to tell me that I'm not stupid guys. " There was a long pause as Ed just stood there with a matter of fact grin, the zombie just stood there opening, and closing its mouth in a mechanical motion its lack of aggression would have been interesting if not for the situation at hand. Then Eddy who's face was starting to turn red in anger, while he tried to comprehend the shear stupidity radiating from his fellow survivor finally lost it.

" **SO KILL IT IDIOT!** " Eddy's yell was louder than even his previous warning combined with Double-D's. Ed finally understanding the situation seemed to rejoin his comrades in reality, he took a look at the zombie, and promptly yelled. " **ZOMBIE!** " Fueled by fear, and instinct Ed hoisted the zombie over his shoulders, and threw it into the door which broke the door off its hinges the entire time screaming " **DIE ZOMBIE! DIE!** "

There was a long pause as they waited for the undead monster to rise back up. They soon realized that the zombie's neck had been snapped when it was thrown into the door, so the first zombie kill had gone to Ed.

" So any chance that no one else heard any of that? " Eddy's question was soon answered when the sounds of groaning, and approaching footsteps started growing louder. All three eds peered into the now open door way, and saw the fast approaching horde of undead coming at them from down the hallway. " Well that blows. "

Warning the next scene will involve the massacre of many innocent zombies, improper use of a crowbar, and frantic shouting. You have been warned.

" My name is Ed, and this is my ficial instructions! " Crowbar in hand Ed ran down the hall meeting the horde head on, hearing the sounds of bullets whizzing past him Ed rolled on the ground so Eddy, and Edd could shoot at the horde without fear of hitting their comrade. With steady aim Eddy gunned down the leading four zombies, while Edd managed to shoot the following two behind the previous four. With the undead army softened up slightly, Ed sprang from his current rolling position, and with inhuman grace brought his crowbar down into the skull of the first zombie to cross him, seeing another closing in on him Ed yanked his weapon out of the now dead cannibals head with a stomach churning ***squish*,** and smashed it against the approaching horror's temple.

While Ed continued to go ape shit on the group heading his way, he was unaware that in the hallway were many doors, some of them being between his current position, and were his fellow survivors stood trying to give him cover fire. Edd noticed that one of the previously stated doors, was being smashed through, and with a glance around realized that quite a few of the doors between him, Eddy, and Ed were being destroyed by the undead that were held within.

" Eddy! The doors behind Ed are being obliterated, I feel our comrade my soon be in over his head. "

Eddy seeing the doors Double-D had mentioned quickly sprang into action, with a spring to the nearest door, Eddy shot a few bullets into the door which was now missing a few pieces, and had sickly pale hands covered in blood reaching out. Not far behind Double-D ran to the next door, and fired a few shots into the door, hoping to kill, or at least discourage the voracious monsters within.

Hearing the shots being fired Ed took a quick glance behind him to see his fellows fending off the undead threatening to enter the hallway behind him. His action proved to be a near fatal one, with his attention focused on how well his friends were doing he was unaware of the zombie that crept up behind, and with surprising speed struck him in the hand that held his crowbar and disarmed him.

With no weapon to use Ed had to resort to hand to hand combat, with a quick right hook Ed knocked the closest zombie into the rest of the horde effectively slowing them down, he would have continued with the zombie beat down if he had not noticed that Eddy had just been yanked into the room he was firing at.

After firing a few shots Eddy did a quick check on his ammo dropping his focus from the door to his gun. " Seven left, ugh leave it for the military to leave behind guns, but with no extra ammo. " While Eddy griped to himself, a undead fist punched the door he was guarding to pieces, and seized his shirt collar then dragged him within. " Aw Cmon! This is complete bullshi... "

Edd in a panic after seeing Eddy being pulled into the darkness of the room fired a few ill aimed bullets into the darkness. " Hey! Watch the friendly fire sock-head! " Ed came running to help, and soon joined Double-D in listening intently to the sounds of struggle inside. " That's just sick, geez next time you get a head-shot Edd make sure the deadbeat's brains aren't going to drip onto my shirt. " The sound of several things being thrown about was heard, then a lamp shattering. " Yeah how do you like that buddy, how bout some of this then? " More loud struggling noises were heard, then suddenly the room was lit up in a bright flash as Eddy fired his pistol once.

" Hey guys there's a window in here, and it looks like someone made a rope out of sheets. I think we could use that as a pretty handy way to get down a level or two. " Eddy's form was suddenly made visible when he hit a light switch on the wall. Inside Edd, and Ed noticed the still forms of three zombies, one having a bullet right between its eyes courtesy of Edd, the other two most likely done in when trying to subdue Eddy.

Double-D started pointing out the high risk associated with such a brash plan, when Ed noticed the fast approaching zombie horde down the hallway. " I like Eddy's idea, lets go now! " With little effort Ed picked up his brainy associated, and ran to the window where the rope was already being climbed down by Eddy.

Before his companion could protest to his brash actions, Ed swiftly grabbed hold of the sheet rope, and began to quickly descend after Eddy. " This is not good, I absolutely abhor heights! " Edd's terrified complaints fell upon deaf ears, as Eddy, and Ed were focused on climbing down.

While doing his best to avoid looking down Eddward noticed something about the bedsheets they were using to climb down. Almost to small for the eye to see was a tear in the fabric, one that was steadily growing larger from the stress of having the three's combined weight on it. Edd's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as his complex mind put two and two together, he looked down despite his fears, and his fears were justified. It was going to be a long fall, before a unsatisfactory landing on the cold. Hard, and oh so unforgiving ground.

" **HIGH-TAIL IT GENTLEMEN THIS BED SHEETS ARE RIPPING! "**

Edd's warning was loud enough, to almost make Eddy lose his grip on the shoddily made rope, and he started climbing down faster in a panic. That was until he noticed they had reached the end of the sheet rope, with still quite the distance between them, and the pavement. " ….Are you serious? "

**End of chapter:**

Oh my quite the cliffhanger we have here, and intensely literal as well.

Will our favorite Ed boys escape their newest plight, guess we'll just have to wait for the next update.

Yeah so finally done with that chapter. To many things to do in life these days.

Well hope you like it so please review awesome readers.

**Oh of course happy Halloween.**

Oh and on a sidenote if you haven't yet, you should totally read **Actionphoenix260's** Halloween fanfic

**Your in for an Ed**. Its good stuff I swear


	3. Chapter 3

Thats right another ShadowShades fanfic updated today, in honor of my 20th Birthday

You guys have been patient so to say thanks I'm giving you an updated Left 4 Ed today

Hope you enjoy, my friends.

**Chapter 3:**

" Seriously we're at the end already? What kind of lazy sob only makes a rope this long? " Ed looked to the ground, and saw a body, that had nicely imprinted on the pavement below. Pointing down Ed asked if that was perhaps the sob. This only made Eddy, and Double-D panic even more so.

Thinking quickly Double-D spied just a few feet away from where they were hanging precariously a window. " Alright fellows if we can create enough swinging force we could possibly reach that window over there, and get to relative safety. " Having no other plan Eddy, and Ed agreed, and the three Eds were soon swinging on the sheet rope getting closer with every swing. Eddy looked up, and the tear in the fabric was getting noticeably bigger. After sharing the news the Eds renewed their efforts, and just as Double-D was about to grip the ledge.

There was an audible tearing noise, and the Eds suddenly had a lot more slack, which threw them into the window with a loud crash. There where moans of pain from all three Eds, and another from a fourth participant. "...Eddy is there a member of the undead in this room with us? " Eddy saw out of the corner of his eyes a single zombie in a bad business suit lumbering toward them. He looked back too Eddward, and sadly nodded his head. They were silently saying their prayers when their slow-witted friend sprang into action.

" Ed will save us! " Quick as lightning Ed tosses Eddy's, and Double-D's guns into the zombie's head throwing it off balance, and to capitalize Ed picked up a chair and knocked the zombie out the window with it. With the danger over for the moment Eddy, and Double-D were able to stand up, and dust themselves off.

" I must say Ed if it wasn't for your quick actions we'd be in quite the predicament. " Giving the taller fellow a pat on the back, Double-D started looking around for their guns. Eddy began checking the room they had crashed into, There was a single bed next to a table, a duffel bag next to the door, and a drawer with a 24in television sitting on it. Eddy began riffling through the drawer, when he heard his sock-headed companion. " Umm guys...it would seem that in Ed's valiant efforts to defend us he discarded our weapons.

" Well that just sucks hardcore, hey monobrow check that duffel bag for anything useful. " Following Eddy's orders Ed opened up the bag, and found a baseball bat, and a few baseballs. Eddy after checking the drawer only found some clothes, a wad of cash, and a pocket knife. After pocketing the money Eddy turned to Ed to see what he had found.

" Well I guess he was a sports enthusiast, though how we'll make use of a couple of baseballs is beyond me. " Eddy agreed with Double-D so they decided since Ed was the muscle he would use the bat, Eddy would get the knife, and Edd if necessary would toss baseballs. Double-D couldn't help, but feel that his assigned weapon would be for a lack of better words, useless.

After using one of the medkits to bandage a few cuts that they had received from crashing into the window, the Eds peeked outside the door to check out the hallway. Luckily for them the hallway was completely empty. With as much stealth as they could muster the three comrades exited the room, and crept down the hallway toward the elevator.

" Eddy I can't help but have an ominous feeling about what we may find at the elevator. " Double-D's opinion went completely ignored as Eddy peered around the hallway corner. There was a crowd of maybe five zombies loitering around the elevator room, he noticed a lone handgun sitting on the floor, and a fire-ax hanging on the wall.

" Alright guys there's five of those jerks lurking around in the room, I also saw a gun, and a ax. Here's the plan, lurch I want you to charge in there and do what you do best. Einstein I want you to hurl those baseballs like your life depends on it, because at the moment it does. I'm going to go in there, nab the gun toss it to sock-head, then get to the ax and help Ed with clean up. Everybody understand their parts? "

Double-D, and Ed nodded their heads seeing nothing wrong with Eddy's plan at the moment, and at the count of three they sprang into action. Ed charged around the corner, and smashed the first zombie across the head with the bat smearing its brain matter onto the wall. Eddy darted forward keeping low, as Double-D hurled one of the baseballs with all of his might straight into the face of another zombie knocking it over.

Quickly Ed jumped into the air, and brought his boots down onto the fallen zombie finishing it off, and making a oh so satisfying '**squish**'. Eddy now only a few feet from the gun was blocked by a female zombie that came lurching toward him. " Sorry toots your not my type. " With trained reflexes Eddy pulled out the knife, and stabbed it into the zombie's eye then booted it to the ground.

While Double-D was watching from a distance he failed to notice that a stray zombie had spotted him, and was sneaking up on him from behind. Once he reached the gun Eddy turned around to see Ed hurl another hapless zombie out of a window, and that Double-D failed to notice his fast approaching doom. " Hey gap-tooth look behind you, looks like you got company! "

Double-D turned around just in time as the zombie sprang forward attempting to bite into his neck, and with no other options left to him shoved his remaining baseball into the zombie's mouth effectively gagging it. Undeterred by the baseball shoved into it's mouth the zombie grabbed Double-D, and wrestled him to the ground hoping to keep it's prey still. Filled with terror the normally timid Eddward fought with all his might, kicking the zombie off of him, and smashing the undead nightmare's head into the wall multiple times.

With his sock-headed teammate seeming to have his situation under control Eddy turned to Ed who was now grappling with another zombie unaware of the fifth zombie approaching from his rear. Eddy tossed the gun in Double-D's direction, then sprinted over to the fire-ax with a grin he charged into the fifth zombie, and broke its head open with the handle.

Double-D now satisfied that his assailant was no longer a threat, picked up the gun Eddy had thrown to him. After checking the safety he looked toward his fellow survivors just in time to see Ed snap the final zombie's neck. Everyone took a long moment to regain their breath before checking their person's for bite, or scratch marks. Everyone was fine except for Double-D who had received a few bruises from his scuffle, but Eddy laughed it off and said the bruises would put hair on intellectual's chest.

The Eds walked over to the elevator, and pressed the button signaling the elevator to come to their floor. There was a few seconds of awkward pause before Eddy heard a noise._ " Please don't be what I think that is. "_ Eddy crept back down the hall, and looked down from where they had came. On the other side of the hall where another flight of stairs was located a fast approaching horde of the undead was could be seen. _" Don't these freaks ever give it a rest? "_

Eddy ran back to his teammates, and shared the news now all of them stared at the elevator door willing it to open with all of their might. The sound of the horde was getting louder, and louder as it neared the corner and the Ed's readied themselves for what could be their final battle. Then suddenly with an audible '**Ding**' the elevator door opened, and the Eds flung themselves inside repeatedly pressing the bottom floor button.

The zombies we're now rounding the corner, and within eyesight of the elevator, and as the door slowly started to close a distinctly taller zombie raced in front of the horde, and after a few disgusting hacks, and coughs spat out a ridiculously long tongue that wrapped around Double-D before the door had closed.

" **HELP ME!** " Feeling the disgusting tongue constrict around him, and pull him towards the door like a python Double-D grabbed onto Ed's hand, and tried to pull himself free. While Ed tried pulling Double-D to safety Eddy brought his ax high into the air before swinging it downward, and cutting off the tongue freeing his comrade, and allowing the elevator door to close.

Dozen's of Eddward's self imposed personal space rules had just been compromised, and as Ed helped him unravel from the now limp tentacle he couldn't help but say what was on everyone's mind. " What in the sam hell was that? " Eddy nearly shrugged having never seen such a version of the undead before, and Ed held a thoughtful expression as he pondered possible names for the new zombie variant.

" Well it was coughing a lot so how bout we call it a cougher? " Both Eddy, and Double-D shook their heads. " Hmm lets call it a tongue-twister, you know because of the tongue. " Both Eds narrowed their eyes not liking that name any better. " Ok well when it was coughing it kind of reminded me of my aunt back when she used to smoke, so lets call it a smoker. " Eddy shrugged his shoulder's having lost interest, and Double-D just nodded his head agreeing.

After a few seconds they were close to the bottom floor, and perhaps freedom. " Alright guys its a bit of a dash from the elevator to the lobby so we'll just race through, put down any zombies in our way, and there should be an exit at the lobby. Everyone tightened their grips on their weapons, as the elevator made a high-pitched ' **Ding**' and the door opened revealing that the bottom floor was lit up in flames. " Did I ever mention just how hard this sucks? "

Keeping their heads down to avoid the smoke the Eds headed out of the elevator, and looked down the hall, despite the terrible visibility Eddy could make out that the hallway was being blocked by some wreckage, and that they would have to make a detour into the kitchen. With the shortest Ed-boy leading the way they raced down the hall, a zombie leaped out at Eddy, but he easily dispatched it with a swing of his ax, and they were now in the kitchen.

Looking around Double-D could see a 12-gauge shotgun laying on a kitchen table, he motion Ed to go pick it up, and just before he was in reach of the weapon a zombie dressed in a chef's attire flung itself onto the big eds back. Using his strength the chinless ed threw the zombie across the room, making a loud noise, which summoned forth another three zombies that lumbered into the room.

Double-D fired a few shots missing one completely, and nailing the other in the shoulder which threw off its trajectory, making it slam into Eddy who was completely unprepared. As Eddy fought the undead cannibal off, Ed grabbed the shotgun, and made quick work of the zombie that came towards him. Double-D brought the third zombie down with a shot to the head, but was unable to help Eddy in fear of accidentally shooting him.

Eddy's back slammed into the kitchen table, as the zombie attempted to pry the ax from his hand. Using one hand to hold the ax in front of him, and between him and the zombie Eddy used his other to frantically reach for something else to aid him. His hand grasped the handle of a frying pan just as the monster's teeth were inches from his face and with all his might he smashed the the zombie's face with the pan knocking a few rotting teeth out, and throwing it off of him. Eddy finished off the zombie with his ax, and pointed to the door on the other side of the room. " Cmon we're almost there we just gotta run down to the lobby from here. "

With all the speed they could muster the Ed's ran out the doorway, and into the hallway as they raced to the lobby, Ed fired his shotgun, at any approaching undead. Once they reached the lobby they saw a well fortified door left open on the other side of the room. Between them, and safety stood a dozen or so undead fleshing eating monster's. The Eds all shared a nod of agreement before they charged forward. Ed fired his shotgun multiple times the bullets shredding into the zombie's bodies, and tearing them to pieces. Double-D taking careful aim shot zombie's a few zombies in the head, and a few more in the legs or arms making Eddy's job easier as he chopped down any flesh hungry freak that stood in his path.

The Eds had finally reached the door when Eddy slipped on a pool of blood causing him to fall, and become last in line. As the other survivors ran inside the door, and motioned him to follow quickly he heard a threatening growl, and looked behind him.

Crouching in the door way to the hallway to the lobby they had just escaped from was a hooded zombie. It's nails had grown to claws, and its arms, and legs were covered in bandages. With a animal-like scream it pounced into the air towards him hands spread out with evil intent. Eddy scrambled to his feet, and sprinted toward the door, the zombie landed right where was just laying, and was now chasing after him on all fours.

" **Eddy duck now!** " Hearing Ed's words Eddy transitioned from a sprint to a slide, allowing Ed to shoot over him, and clip the pursuing zombie in the side slowing it down. Eddy slid into the doorway, and Double-D slammed it shut as fast as he could. The door was made from a thick metal, and could be fastened, locked, and bolted into place which the Eds did quick as they could. Looking through the bars of the door they noticed that the zombie had disappeared, and looking around they could tell they were in some sort of safe-room. A few weapons, and medkits were on the table beside the wall, and some unopened rations were on the floor.

Feeling the exhaustion from what they had just accomplished all three Eds collapsed to the ground, and for a moment all they could hear was each others breathing. " I thought I was a goner back there for sure. " Despite the situation Eddy started to chuckle, which turned to full blown laughter. Double-D, and Ed soon joined in all needing a good laugh to calm their nerves, and once they were done they started checking the rations.

Once they were sure the rations were edible, they divided up the food evenly, and began eating. Though they weren't very tasty the food tasted like perfection to the weary survivors. While munching away on some turkey flavored paste Eddy took a moment to speak. " Well now that we're safe we should get some sleep, we're not out of the woods yet. "

**End of chapter:**

Yup yup another chapter down, and I hope a very exciting one at that.

Yeah its been a while since I've updated this fanfic, but better late than never I suppose.

This is another fanfic that i'm updating in commemoration of my 20th B-day. Yay me

Cmon guys show some love, and leave some reviews I always appreciate my readers thoughts.

Well see you cats later, another update will be on its way woot.


	4. Chapter 4

And here it is, made for my loyal, and adoring ( Heh yeah right ) fans, and readers.

Decided to write this today, just cause I was bored and needing to do something productive. But mostly because I was looking over my stories, and noticed that today 1 year ago was when I first submitted this story. So I figured that I should update this thing for the occasion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, nor do I own Left 4 Dead, even less so do I own the band NWA, or anything to do with their prankster antics. ( sorry had to get that out of the way )

**Chapter 4:**

" For a good time call..." Eddy smirked in amusement as he watched Ed read the words in the wall. It wasn't so much about the message being read aloud, but more so the sudden reaction from Double-D who was instantly trying to change the slow-witted Ed's attention to something a little less 'saucy'.

After they had rested the Eds investigated the safe room a bit more, and were happy to find that there was a large number of maps sitting on a beat up table. Using it they could properly plot their next course of action. They were a good distance away from the train station, and vehicle travel between here, and there would be suicidal with all of the blocked off roads, and abandoned vehicles strewn all across the roads that weren't blocked. Problem was traveling on foot wouldn't be much better, it would be easy to get lost, and walking there would take forever.

" _Time for a plan McGee. "_ Standing upright from his sitting position next to the wall, Eddy strolled past the other two Eds who were currently trading theories on how the zombie uprising was started, and stopped in front of another reinforced door much like the one they first entered in. This one in place of a small open window with iron bars welded in to keep the undead from reaching in, and grabbing unwary survivors, had a small sliding peephole that could be used to look outside, then closed and sealed back in place.

Quietly Eddy opened the window, and took a look outside. The sun was shining, making the carnage outside much easier to see. Cars crashed into the side of buildings, random fires dotted the streets, a few dead bodies littered the streets, and sidewalks. And of course the undead were everywhere, some shuffled along following unknown paths, other merely stood in place almost as still was statues. Eddy's eyes took in everything he surveyed, his mind trying to turn everything it noticed into a possible way of furthering their goals.

" Eddy? " Snapped from his thoughts, Eddy turned his attention to Double-D who was currently looking at him with a worried expression. " You've been quiet since since awakening from your rest, is something on your mind? "

Looking one last time out the small window, Eddy slid the mechanism shut, and responded. " It's nothing Edd, just trying to figure out a way of getting us out of here in one piece. "

" Though I wouldn't label the subject as ' it's nothing ' I'm also having trouble concocting a efficient escape plan. Double-D rubbed his chin a bit, then walked over to the map with a frustrated look on his face. " Nothing here covers the colossal number of variables that may occur while traveling to our destination. "

Ed who was at the time writing something on the wall with a red marker he found, stopped what he was doing and trudged over to Eddward. " Why not just take the bus? "

Eddy was about to yell at the monobrow, about making dumb suggestions when a light bulb lit up in his head. While peering outside he had noticed an actual bus only half a block away crashed into a wall. If it was still operational they could just ride safely inside, and smash past most anything in their way. With a large grin Eddy grabbed Ed's shirt collar, and started shaking him. " There is a brain underneath all of that lump, Ed you just helped me figure out how we're gonna get out of here. "

Double-D, and Ed both smiled at Eddy, the confident look on his face was enough to get them to go along with whatever scheme he had cobbled together, anything was better than nothing.

The plan was simple, Ed would charge out mowing down most everything in his path, while Eddy, and Double-D would give support. When the coast was semi clear Double-D would survey the damage to the bus, and see if it was still drive worthy. If it was Eddy would get it moving, and all the team would have to do from there is drive down the road and hope for clear paths, and a full tank of gas. If the bus however wasn't able to drive...well things would get dicey.

" Everyone ready to roll? " Eddy looked over his fellow survivors, his words still in the air waiting to be answered.

" As I'll ever be with our current equipment. " Double-D checked the iron-sightings to a micro sub-machine gun that he had found in the safe room, he had two full clips of ammo, and for added security kept the pistol he had first entered with tightly secured in his belt. He also carried a knapsack which he carried the maps in, and a leftover med-kit in case of emergencies.

" Ten Four good buddy, lets partay! " Ed kept the shotgun he had from earlier, it was fully loaded, and by Double-D's urging Ed kept a pocketful of shells in case he came across any trouble. Eddy had given Ed his fire-ax saying the stronger Ed would probably have an easier time using it then he would have.

" Alright lets do this! " Eddy unlatched the door, and kicked it open quickly firing at the undead, to give Ed an easy path. The sun had reached a point where it shined on the shortest Ed without blinding him. Eddy had found two loaded pistols before resting, and decided to rather wield both firearms, instead of lugging around the fire-ax which he had given to Ed. He had found a few more pistol clips, and had them pocketed away for safe keeping.

Alerted by the racket of Eddy firing his guns, and the sudden dropping of random zombies by bullet wounds, the other zombies in the immediate area started rushing toward the now open door intent on tearing the new meal limb from limb.

**Bang!** Eddy dropped another zombie before moving out of the way so Double-D could exit the room, and lay a quick spray of bullets from his smg. The lethal spray riddled the bodies of a handful of zombies before they fell to the earth to never rise again, the rest were effectively crippled in either their arms or legs slowing their movement, and lowering their attack potential.

Then Ed ran out of the room laughing his head off as he unleashed death from the barrel of his shotgun, the remaining zombies providing little challenge as he blasted through them with ease. " Right to bare arms bitches! "

With the immediate threat now taken care of Ed could see the bus Eddy had been talking pointing it out to Double-D the two quickly ran over to the vehicle while Eddy monitored the area for a few seconds before following. Once there Double-D maneuvered his way around the rubble till he was viewing the engine. _" Hmm banged up, but still useable from what I can see. "_ Double-D gave Eddy a thumbs up, which prompted him to enter the bus, and see if maybe the keys had been left inside.

Meanwhile Ed was keeping an eye out, when he noticed a large figure approaching. " Whoa there! Big hoss. " Making its way to him was a rather obese looking zombie, with bulges dominating its face, and a disgusting liquid oozing from its mouth. " Lets take a little off the top. " Taking the fire-ax in one hand Ed threw it with all his might side-ways. As the weapon came spinning towards it the zombie suddenly spewed forth a spray of the gross liquid from its mouth coating the ax in it before it pierced his stomach. " Dag yo my aim must be off today. " The fat zombie suddenly exploded spraying its guts, and more of the bile all around it. " **Gross!** "

Hearing the noise Eddy who was currently hot-wiring the bus tried to sit up, but ended up hitting his head. **" Ow! "** Double-D who had also heard the noise turned in Ed's direction, and saw a fast approaching horde of zombies heading toward the tall Ed. " I'd hate to be a bother Eddy, but we will be requiring that you please hasten your progress. "

Ed having noticed the horde fired a few shots into it dropping a few zombies, before losing heart and quickly running toward the bus with the flesh-eating mob not far behind him. " Eddy! We got company! "

" Shit! Cmon you little..." The wires sparked, and the radio suddenly came to life. " Looks like we got tunes, which means we got some life from this hunk of junk. " Hearing the car being started up Ed climbed aboard the vehicle with Double-D aid. Eddy seeing both of his comrades safely inside put the bus in reverse, and smashed the gas pedal.

With a lurch the bus moved backwards, and after being put back into drive started to move forward down the street, right into the mob horde of zombies. " Hey Eddy turn up the radio, I like this song. " The speakers suddenly increased in volume, and the song blaring loudly. At that exact moment Eddy ran over the first zombie in the horde with a **Splat.**

( Warning the following song was changed for the humor of the readers. You may experience the sudden need to get crunk, kill zombies, or lol uncontrollably. If not then you either didn't get the reference or found this unfunny, can't please everyone I suppose. )

' I'm coming straight outta Peach Creek! '

Ed begins singing the lyrics much to Eddy's amusement, and Double-D's dismay.

' When something happens in south central Peach Creek County, nothing happens its just another survivor dead. '

' Straight outta Peach Creek, crazy motherfucker named Ed-Cube. '

' From the gang called Eds With Attitude. '

' When I'm called off, I got a sawed off ' ( At this point Ed notices a zombie trying to climb onto the bus while it drives through the horde. With gangsta ease he pulls out his shotgun, and takes aim. )

' Squeeze the trigger, and bodies are hauled off. ' ( Ed pulls the trigger splattering the zombie's brains, and it falls off the bus. )

' You too, boy, if ya fuck with me. '

' My boys are gonna hafta come and get me. '

' Off yo ass, that's how I'm goin out. '

' For the brain-dead motherfuckers that's showin out. '

' Zombies start to mumble, they wanna rumble. '

' Mix me and put me in a pot like gumbo. '

' Goin off on a brain eater like that. ' ( At this point the bus has cleared the horde, but a few of the swifter ones have actually managed to hang onto the speeding vehicle. )

' With a gat that's pointed at yo ass. ' ( Double-D annoyed by Ed's antics fires a few shots from his pistol making a zombie lose its grip, and unluckily fall underneath, one of the bus's tires. ) **Thump**

' So give it up smooth. '

' Ain't no telling when I'm down for a jack move. '

' Here's a parody rap to keep ya laughing. '

' With a crime record like.. " **Edwin!** I've had just about enough of your foul language. " Double-D began to lecture Ed about improper language, and how they were still in a life threatening situation when a zombified hand punched through the glass window next to Double-D, and attempted to latch onto him. " **Fuck off!** " Eddward grabbed the hand with uncharacteristic strength, broke it, and executed the monster with a shot to the head.

" Paging Eddward aka Sockhead, your order of hypocrisy is here. " Eddy's words were followed by laughter, as Double-D started to blush, feeling embarrassed for letting his irritation get the better of him. " Let the lump have some fun boy scout, Ed I think you missed a few lyrics there, but I'm sure you'll manage. "

Ed with a grin picks back up, falling back in line with the song on the radio.

' Yo Eddy ' ( Eddy looking in the rear view mirror, and sees the mischievous grin on Ed's face. )

' Whassup ? '

' Tell em where you from! '

' Straight outta Peach Creek.. **" Eddy! " **

" What now Double-buzzkill? " Eddy looks to see a pale in the face Double-D pointing at something in front of the bus. " What? " Eddy turns in time to see a humongous fist slam into the front of the bus. The sudden stop makes Eddy hit his head against the steering wheel hard, seeing dots Eddy's eyes can barely make out a huge zombie lift the bus up, and with a loud roar, throw the vehicle down the street where it rolls and collides into a pawn shop.

' And that kind of shit you can't sweep up under no rug you know. '

**To Be Continued!:**

Meanwhile in another part of town:

In a old run down apartment complex, sat a lone woman. Before the zombie outbreak this had been her home, her sanctuary from the life that she lead. Back then she had everything that a girl could want, or maybe everything a girl wouldn't want. Though her job surrounded her in beautiful lights, they were only on when deep down she wished they were off. Her name, and face was displayed all over, but she wished that they weren't. Men who met her wanting to be with her, and often promised everything she could wish for, but she knew it was for the wrong reasons.

Her bloodshot eyes looked from her hands to a picture frame that sat a few feet away from her, she slowly reached out, grasped it, and pulled it to her to see. Her face turned even more sad when she looked at the smiling faces in the photo. Back when she didn't know what she was getting herself into, back when it was just harmless fun. When news first spread about the outbreak they could have heeded the warnings, but no they thought it was a joke, and ignored it. How could they have known what it would end up costing them.

She thought back to just a few days ago, even though the memories seemed so ancient. Everyone had been spending so much, money rained from the air throughout the club. What they interpreted as bold men showing a love for a good time, was actually lost souls knowing that their time was up and wanting to go out with a bang.

Her eyes began to water when she remembered the handsome gentleman. His suit was expensive, his smile charming, the money he was pissing away promised a good time. She could still hear their voices coaxing her to get his attention, bleed him for all he had.

" _How about a dance to end all dances?_ " Misunderstanding his words she gave him everything she had, he seemed pleased, and kept saying " _One more song_ " It all seemed worth it, until she mistook a nip from him as just being frisky, and drunk.

Then after that everything happened so fast, the images in her head were picking up pace, until it felt like a speeding train threatening to smash through her skull. The frame dropped to the floor when her hands came to her head as if to keep it in one piece. Once the pain in her head had passed away, she let her hands down, she noticed the gold strands oh hair that had interlaced with her fingers. Even in the tattered rags that was once a beautiful, yet revealing dress, even when interlocked with the long blood encrusted nails that grew from her hands. Her hair was still pretty, just like it was in the photo.

Remembering the discarded frame she looked to the picture which was now covered in broken glass. The picture of her smiling made her even more sad, back then she was still pretty on the outside, and even a little on the inside. Now she was ugly outside, and inside, and worse yet no one was there to tell her she was wrong. There was a long silence before she began to cry, a long haunting cry with tears that would never stop flowing for the rest of her undead life.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

OMG so much fail right? Look I apologize for the song back there, I just figured that would be funny, and cmon I think deep down you probably laughed a little, if not at the song then at the idea of the Eds actually riding around listening to it, or maybe just me writing it. Get the laughs where you can get them people.

For the record it Ed singing like the vast majority of the song, but I'm sure you figured that out.

In case people start wondering the last part there was kinda me starting to explain what went down with some of the other Cul-De-Sac crew. A Reviewer named Benjamin had actually asked about the rest of the kids, and made a good point. Alot more can be done here when I take the time to drag them into this story as well.

I wrote all of this in just a few hours I was mostly spurred to do so when I noticed that it would be a year Today ( that day I upload this current chapter ) that I first published** Left 4 Ed.**

Figured I make something of that lol.

Well that enough ramblings from me. Make sure you drop a review people, I'm not gonna beg you or anything, but I enjoy hearing what ya got to say.

Before I forget 2 other Ed, Edd, n Eddy writers I wanna let yall know about.

I'm sure most of you are aware of them, and their epic stories, but just in case I'll tell you their names

**Actionphoenix260**- this guy does some great work if you haven't read Edolescence you should right now.

**Scary Spikender**- this guy rock too, his stories can be a bit more dark, but not in the bad way, trust me give his stuff a read, especially Forfeit.

Both of these writers could very well change the way you look at Ed, Edd, n Eddy and most likely for the better.

But ok enough of that I'm gonna end this, and maybe get to work on my other stories.

See you guys a bit later. Peace


End file.
